Boîte à Musique
by bluewings42
Summary: Kanda has known her for 6 years now, but now he starts to feel different around her. And feelings become harder and harder to hide with their growing companionship and the trails they face. What is this feeling inside him? KandaxOC Rated T for language
1. 1st SONG Carol of Fire Flowers

**Me~** This is a new series all together. It doesn't intertwine with _The Moira Series_, which includes The Door with No Key, Where the Rage is Orange or Blue-Stained Heavens. This is a new KandxOC pairing and I'm actually writing this because of a writer's block but enjoy anyways.

I don't own D. Gray man.

* * *

**Chapter: 1~ Carol of Fire Flowers**

* * *

'_8 years ago'_

"Yuu-kun, Marie-kun, I'd like you to meet someone."

The young dark blue haired exorcist turned from where he had been sparing with Marie, his fellow pupil under General Tiedoll. Both of them looked up to their general.

Standing behind the old man was a little girl. Her short pale blonde hair almost looked white against the dim light. She kept hold onto Tiedoll's cloak, peaking at them from behind him. Bandages were wrapped around both her hands. Her hazel eyes were piercing, even from a distance.

"Go on now, they won't bite." Which was true enough, well Marie doesn't. Tiedoll nudged the small girl. She made a few steps forward to them before running back behind Tiedoll.

Tiedoll and Marie chuckled. "Looks like she'll need some time getting use to. Anyway, this is Sele Howe-chan. She'll be your new sister from now on. Be good to her," General Tiedoll explained.

For the next few days she sat in her room most of the time, shutting people out except Tiedoll. Kanda saw her sometimes, wandering the halls. Marie approached her every so often and tried to converse with her. She would answer his questions but never spoke unless asked to.

She was 9 years old, 2 years younger than he was. Tiedoll said she is just naturally shy and is rather silent but her distant stare always go way beyond expression, looking at something far away.

He never saw her activate her Innocence yet but when he did, it was far from he's imagined.

**********

"Akuma!" Marie yelled at them, Kanda immediately whipped his around to look outside. There were four Level One akumas, rising up above to the sky.

Kanda and Marie ran outside to attack. Tiedoll watched his two pupils successfully defeat the first akuma. He turned to his third which was holding on tightly to his cloak. "Want to join them?"

Her eyes had already turned black at the first sight of the akuma. Her right hand sizzled underneath the bandages. The general was surprised at her reaction. "I'll take that as a yes." Off she went through the dusty roads, where the akuma had shot and destroyed a couple of buildings.

An akuma came towards her and let fire. She jumped up into the sky, avoiding the missiles and landed onto the roof of a shop. Kanda watched as she launched herself onto the akuma, the akuma suddenly caught on fire and burned to ashes in minutes. Walking out of the fiery rage was the pale child, both her hands lit in crimson flames. The flames disappeared from her hands in an instant and so did the fire around her. All was let was the ashes of a charred akuma.

With two akumas down there were still two more on the loose. And one of them akuma flew at her. Her hands turned flames again and she went for it. Before she managed to attack it, the akuma fired at her. Kanda immediately ran to help out. The young girl caught a bullet that could have hit her head on but the impact forced her backwards. She landed on the ground on her bottom, doing a flip backwards.

She staggered to stand again. Kanda caught her before she fell. The akuma was recharging for a second round. Kanda put her down and ran to the akuma and plunged his katana into it. The akuma shattered into pieces. He saw her watch him intently as he walked back.

"Are you guys alright?" Marie asked, running to them as he finished the last of the akuma.

"Fine," Kanda replied. They both looked at her. She was okay too, except she scraped her knees when catching the bullets. She sat there on the ground and stared at them.

"Would you like some help, Sele-chan?" Marie offered, holding out a hand. She nodded and took it. Both of them helped her up and brought her back to the inn they were staying at. Kanda noticed as they walked that there were two symbols on her hands that looked like curvy sixes on the front of her hand.

"Oh my, Sele-chan, you are reckless aren't you." Tiedoll said, examining her wounds once they got her back to her room. He placed two bandages on her knees; she flinched a bit to the water he used to clean the cuts. "Well, here you go. Be careful, next time, ok?" She nodded at the general and jumped down from her bed and walked outside.

Kanda saw her come towards him. She stood in front of him, staring. He stared back. They locked each other's gaze for a while. Suddenly she bowed down at him. "Thank you."

Kanda was taken aback for a second. "Uh, yeah, whatever," he turned away, slightly embarrassed. These were the first words she'd said to him since she came. After hearing a good reply, Sele marched back inside, completing her mission.

From that day forth, Sele followed Kanda everywhere, like a puppy. Of course that habit lessened as the days went by but still, imagine what Kanda went through.

* * *

'_2 years ago'_

"Kanda, open up," she shouted from outside the door. He begrudgingly opened the door and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He didn't receive much of an answer because the second he opened the door, she zoomed in, flopping onto his bed and hiding under the covers. He marched over to her and removed his covers from her. "What the hell, get out," he demanded.

"Hide me," she pleaded before taking over the covers again and covering herself. He was ready to drag her out until her heard a voice from the halls.

"Sele-chan, where'd you go?" Lenalee shouted. She saw Kanda's open door and knocked, poking her head in. Kanda sat down on the side of his bed, covering the lump she was making hiding under the blanket. So that's what she's hiding from. "Kanda, did you see Sele-chan?" she asked him.

"No," he lied. Why he lied was still unknown to him but telling Lenalee that there's a girl on his bed right now in his room won't start good rumors. She looked around his room doubtingly before leaving down the halls.

"Get out!" he hissed at the pale blonde head poking out.

"Is Lenalee gone?" she asked. You could see she became a make-up model for Lenalee from the pale blue eyeshadow on her eyelids and the curls on the ends of her hair. It wasn't like it looked bad on her, but for those who know her well, it didn't match her personality.

Sele was almost the polar opposite of Lenalee. She is a tomboy, hates skirts and dresses, hates make-up, has incredible natural strength, silent, clumsy, careless, emotionless, can be extremely lazy and always says things bluntly. More or less, she was stupid to a certain point, too.

Except for one fact that made her feminine at all was she insisted on growing her hair out which she usually just puts it up in a low ponytail.

"She's gone now get out," he continued to growl at her. Also, she was one that likes taking things their pace. She blew his anger off.

"Aren't you happy I visited you, I was gonna tell you that a new exorcist is coming. I heard he's the Junior Bookman. He's arriving this afternoon, wanna go see him with me?" she said turning to him.

"Che, like I care." Actually, he didn't care. That just means another idiot enters this damn place. Yeah, he needed to go see that.

"Fine, anyways can I borrow your bathroom?" she asked finally getting off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

"No," he said, getting off the bed as well and going over to close the door. Of course despite his reply she went in already and he could hear the facet going. She's probably trying to wash the make-up off.

He sat on a chair and waited. After a couple of seconds, there was a frustrated moan from the bathroom and the faucet turned off replaced by the harder rushing sound of the one in his bathtub. _Oh, great, what is she doing now?_

She came out a few minutes later with her long hair soaking wet, water dripping down her shirt and face. "This was the only way the curls came out." she explained, with the blank expression she always carried around. Did he remember to tell you she was stupid?

He threw a towel at her and scowled. "What the heck is wrong with you, sometimes?" He wasn't expecting an answer since it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"But I'm cooler this way," she answered. She rubbed her blond hair, which has turned a darker shade because of the water, with the towel. "I'll return this to you later."

That meant she'll return it to you when she remembers it's not hers. Forgetfulness goes along with stupidity. He sighed, probably won't be seeing it for a week. Well, that's why he ordered a lot.

He walked her to the door to make sure she didn't make another excuse for staying. She walked out and stopped and turned back to face him. Her face leaned in close to his. He flushed red at the short distance of their faces. Then he felt his hair fall down his shoulders.

She backed up again and held his hair tie in her hand. "Lenalee stole mine, so I need another one. Thanks," and like that she walked off. He felt dumb for reacting to that. What did he expect from someone that doesn't even know what 'boy friend' and 'girlfriend' meant until a year ago when Tiedoll gave her a very specific lecture on it.

Then again, why was there a reaction in the first place?

**********

"Lavi-san, right?" she said as they walked down the halls.

"Lavi is fine, no need for formalities," the orange haired guy winked at her.

"I'm Sele Howe and this is Kanda," she introduced, pointing at the bored dark blue haired man.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled at me. He turned his attention back to Sele immediately.

"Che," he was totally flirting with her but she probably didn't even know what flirting is. This is when ignorance becomes a bad thing. There are certain things you should know and certain subjects that are okay to not know for now for the sake of remaining pure.

Sele lead the Lavi around the headquarters, showing him the main attractions of this place. If you are wondering why Kanda is following them around after he said no, then please ask his room's door which she almost broke down to drag him out to meet Lavi because Komui said so.

"Whoa, this library's pretty big," Lavi remarked, as we entered the library. Shelves and shelves of books welcomed us as we walked into the quiet spacious room.

"It stores a lot of data from the past records and all that are not labeled classified." Well expected from someone who sleeps here half the time. After looking around the trio walked out.

"So, Sele-chan, right? How old are you?" he asked casually.

"14, I'm turning 15 in two days though," she answered with her same expressionless tone that matches her blank features.

"Eh? Really? That's lucky I get to join your birthday in time." His flirting style was really bad but she doesn't even know so it wasn't any use bringing that up.

"Mm-hmm," was the only reply from her. They walked around to the cafeteria and gave a brief description and left. "So that's about it. I'll go get your room from Komui," she rushed off in front of us. "Wait there" she called back, before running off again.

"Sele-chan sure is cute. Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked him. He says that now, yeah, his flirting style was horrible.

"No," he answered, irritatingly. He wanted to lie right there but held myself. The only relationships she knew about were families and friends. Lovers were not in her dictionary.

"Eh, great," he said happily. His straightforwardness was nauseating him.

"Yuu-kun," Kanda perked at that disgusting name and turned behind him. He glared at the old man approaching them. "So you're with the new exorcist. You must be the Junior Bookman. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. You can call me Lavi. You're General Tiedoll, right? I remembered seeing you talk to Komui." he said, shaking the old general's hand.

"I'll be seeing you around then, Lavi," now he turned to me. "Komui wanted you Yuu-kun, so go see him later."

"Yeah, okay, and stop calling me that." Kanda answered. He did not appreciate that name at all. The general just smiled and waved and left. Kanda made an irritated grunt. It was impossible to change now it now, why did he let that old man call him that for so long?

"Eh, so it's Yuu-kun~" Lavi exaggerated teasingly at him. That same name from his mouth was all it took for him to make a death wish to Kanda.

**********

_**Wham~**_

Sele watch her new orange haired friend run like hell towards her. Behind his heels was a death driven Kanda. She stared as Lavi ran behind her and used her as a shield. It seems, history states, that Kanda has never really hurt a girl before. This just might be testing it.

"Save me Sele-chan!" Lavi cried behind her, shivering. What was she to do, again? Oh yeah, call Lenalee.

"Get your sleazy hands off her you idiot! I'm gonna kill you!" Kanda cursed at him. She stood right between the two fighting forces. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Lavi, did you by any chance call Kanda, 'Yuu-kun'?" she asked, still staring into the eyes of a murderous Kanda.

"Eh-heh," Lavi answered nervously. Sele sighed. _Oh_ _well, I guess stuff like this was bound to happen._

"Kanda, please relax. There's steam coming off your head," she started telling him.

"Move, I'm gonna kill that damn Baka Usagi!" he shouted. Lavi flinched. Sele clapped her hands.

"Congrats Lavi, Kanda just acknowledged you by giving you a twisted nickname. I'm jealous that yours is better than mine."

"What's yours?"

"Orokashii," she said flatly. It meant stupid, now, guess the reason why he called her that.

He got even more pissed by there stupid conversation to each other. He swung at the damn rabbit's head. Both of them ducked. He swung to the side and they both dodged. Now he was even more enraged by the fact they're dodging his attacks _and_ in sync. He swung Mugen face front at them which he might regret doing afterwards.

Sele caught the blade between her hands 4 inches from her face. Kanda glared at her and she stared back with an unexpressive face.

"You're beast aren't you Sele-chan."

"Mm," she said as her regular tone of agreement. Suddenly there was a smack on Kanda's head. Annoyance replaced his dispatched anger.

"Kanda, are you going to kill our new friend just when he arrived?" Lenalee gave him a firm look.

"Lenalee~," Lavi and Sele both said in awe. Their shining angel of the disciple's clipboard has come.

"Okay now please stop this," she clarified him. The murderous façade disappeared and a small amount of peace entered. Lavi and Sele sighed.

"Oh yeah Lavi, here," Sele said, dropping a key in Lavi's hand. "You are sharing a room with Bookman-san."

"I'll show you the room," Lenalee offered. The she turned for a minute and whispered into Sele's ear, "I'll leave the rest up to you." Sele nodded.

And Lavi and Lenalee were off. Sele and Kanda stood alone watching as they turned the corner into another hall. Kanda put Mugen back into its sheath.

"Che, damn bastard."

"Kanda, really? It's okay now so relax." She gave him a small pat on his head. Unfortunately Kanda was taller than her by a lot so she had to tip-toe to do that. He stared at her idiotic behavior.

"Whatever. I'm going." He began to walk for his room where he was involuntarily dragged out of. She followed him. He changed his mind and went for the cafeteria, she followed.

"What is wrong with you sometimes?!" he yelled at her as they sat down on a table to wait for their meals. Why he waited this long to shout at her was unknown as well.

"Kanda seemed lonely so I decided to accompany you," she answered casually. Their order came up and they went to go get it. They ate in silence.

Kanda looked up a couple of times at her as they ate. The third time he looked up she was falling asleep next to her plate of Caesar salad and French fries.

He knocked her on the head but she continued to sleep on the table next to her half finished meal. He sighed, this always happened. "How the heck do you fall asleep eating?" He stared at her sleeping away.

"Hey Kanda,"

He flinched back and faced the voice. It was Reever, holding piles of paper bound for Komui to sign.

"Komui wants you and he said as soon as possible," He said, "He said to bring Sele with you."

"Yeah, I'll go soon." The two of them looked to the sleeping blond. "She might be a problem."

"Well go soon or he'll get mad." Reever waved and left. He sighed, _great._

She was much like Komui when she sleeps, except the catch phrase to get her up is much more user-friendly. "Akuma," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she bounded up, both her hands blazing. People stared at her. Slowly realizing there wasn't any akuma she deactivated her Innocence and sat back down. She threw her fork at Kanda.

"You had to get up," he replied, catching the silver fork.

"Hmph!" she glared at him. Smiling, glaring, crying or laughing was something that she doesn't express often. Consider yourself lucky if she does glare at you.

"Anyway, Komui called us, finish up and we're leaving."

She made another 'hmph' and went back to work on her salad. He watched her until she finished and they brought their plates up and left.

As they walked down the halls they saw Lavi again. This time Lavi came and glomped her. Rage bursted inside Kanda.

"Sele-chan!" He beamed and grabbed her.

"Lavi?"

"A 'friendship hug'. It's what friends do." Lavi explained to her quizzical expression. It took a few seconds and it finally clicked in her brain.

"Really?"

"Yep," he said happily. _No, he was lying you idiot, are you that dumb?_

"Do I get one then since I gave you one?" he asked outstretching his arms. She attempted to hug him but Kanda tugged on her shirt hem and stopped her.

"We're going," Kanda said coldly. He slowly dragged her away from the orange haired boy.

"But-"

"Is Kanda-chan jealous?" Lavi teased again. He definitely did not learn his lesson.

His face flushed. "Shut up!" Kanda shouted without turning. He heard him snicker behind him. He just wanted to chop his head off right then and there.

"Kanda, do you want a friendship hug, too? If you did you could have one."

"No you Orokashii! Can't you see it's just some fake tale?"

"Really? It sounds real. I'll still give Kanda one."

"You are so stubborn aren't you?" He continued to drag her until we reached Komui's room.

"Komui-san! I learned something today!" She exclaimed as we entered. She ran to the desk where a black haired man in his late twenties sat, reading papers. She beamed intently at him, flowers surrounding her.

"Eh, really good job," Komui said smiling, patting her head. She ran back to Kanda and hugged him. That took both of them by surprise. Kanda turned beat red.

"Um, Sele-chan?" Komui questioned her.

"It's called a friendship hug. Lavi taught me," she explained, still beaming with flowers around her. Komui started laughing and Kanda glared at her.

"Don't freakin use me as an example!" he shouted down at her.

"But you wanted one earlier," she answered him with blank expression.

"I did not!"

"We're friends so it's okay."

"Eh, but you won't be on this mission." Komui waved a folder in front of them. The label on it read, L.O.V.E.

* * *

**End Note~** Well lookie here. Ah, don't we see love blossom? Well, for Kanda anyways. Sele is a bit subdued on this. Well, we'll continue this off next chapter. Right now, Kanda is 16, Sele is 14, Lavi is 16, and Lenalee is 14. I feel bad for not involving Allen like this but it must be done. Sorry Allen, I'll make it up to you someday but we are not going out to a restaurant.

**P.S.~** This story has no relation to _The Moira series_ altogether so don't get them wrong.


	2. 2nd SONG If Roses Were Blue

**Me~** Ok, I finally started chapter 2. Remember that this is still 2 years ago, before Allen came. Kanda is16, Sele is 14, Lavi is 16, and Lenalee is 16. Remember! Past, 2 years ago!! Now, let's begin, shall we?

I do not own D. Gray man.

* * *

**Chapter: 2~ If Roses were Blue**

* * *

'_2 years ago'_

"Are you asking to die!?"

"Kanda, relax!"

"Kanda!" Sele still kept hold on him, keeping him away from attacking Komui.

"It's just a mission. Seriously, Kanda, no one will know about this." Komui tried desperately to calm Kanda, yet it blazed his anger even more.

"You want to freakin dress up as a fucking girl! Who do you think I am?"

"This is not a question to your gender Kanda. This is for the mission. I just want you 2 to be sisters. It's not hard." Komui backed away from the blade above his head.

"Kanda!" Sele couldn't take this any longer. Unlike Lenalee, she had a much more efficient way to stop Kanda at desperate times. Desperate times use only though.

She got in front of the fuming being and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped all actions and froze, statue still. Blush covered his face but, of course, what does she know about blushing? She never does.

Komui gave her a thumbs up. She thumbs up back. She pushed Kanda back to the sofa so they could hear the rest of their mission briefs.

"Ok, so now you are more relaxed," he said, trying not to exaggerate the 'relaxed' part, "I want you guys to be sisters here for this mission. This is not a big feat Kanda."

Except it was a big feat for Kanda to endure the rumors afterwards. Especially when Lenalee mistaken him for a girl when they first came here. Sele laughed her ass off so badly when Lenalee called him a girl, she taunted him about that for about 2 weeks.

"You two are going to go to Saragon, a city in France. We have sent Finders there due to the recent increase in mysterious murders. Finders have gone there and have replied that the city has claims of being haunted and possessed yet another majority of the people says there's nothing there. Few days later, they were found dead in front of the city. Their bodies were cut by some type of metallic string of some sort. We suspect there's something in that city that doesn't want to be found out. I'd like you guys to go there and check things out," Komui explained.

Sele nodded intently, very serious at the status of this case, on the other hand, Kanda is still unknown about why he has to be a girl.

"And what does that have to do with me dressing as a girl?"

"Well, the only ones targeted so far are men so it's safer for you guys to be women so you have more freedom in looking for clues to this and not worry about a freak serial killer running around." Though, he sounded like he just read that off some paper that he is uncertain with.

Kanda gave him a doubting look. Komui ignored that. "Anyway, you guys are leaving at 8' so hurry and pack everything."

"How's Kanda supposed to dress as a girl?" Sele asked. She just brought the inevitable upon herself.

"We'll leave that to you and Lenalee," he gave him a maniac smile. _Now what are they gonna do?_

They exited the extremely disorganized office and walked down the halls to their rooms.

He was still fuming over the fact of being a woman. Of all things, sisters with her. They looked nothing alike. Her hair was blond and his was dark blue, same with their eyes. You can almost see them as night and day.

His anger meter rose even higher when he saw him. The stinkin smiling rabbit raced at her and jumped onto her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lavi said, one arm slung around her neck and shoulder. He glared at him. Sele shrugged.

"We just got a mission."

"Eh, good luck Kanda, Sele-chan. Anyway, did you know our rooms are right next to each other, Sele-chan? "

Kanda irked at that. His life just plummeted with him on that. What's wrong with Komui?!

"Really? Then we're neighbors too, huh?" Kanda became even more pissed at their casual conversation.

"Yep," the damn rabbit said happily. He finally noticed the angry samurai next to her. "What's wrong Kanda? You seem pissed."

"That's because he has to be a wo-"Kanda instinctively slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue. Lavi stared questionably at his behavior.

"None of your business, Baka Usagi," Kanda threatened coldly. He wrapped one arm around her neck and dragged her away with him.

Lenalee met them before he reached his room. She smiled. "Shall we get started?"

**********

"I am not wearing lipstick!"

"Why, I think this color looks good on you."

"Come one, Kanda. Listen to Lenalee, she's our make-up queen."

"How the hell does she not have to do this?!' Kanda rudely pointed to Sele who was sitting on her bed, reading, while he's suffering this.

"Because Sele-chan looks better with bland colors. I'll apply hers later." Sele winced when she heard that.

"Want me to do your hair, Kanda-chan?" she taunted with a stone face. He glared at her.

"Che, I don't want you anywhere near me."

"If you wish, Nee-san." Another vein plopped on his head. This is gonna be hell.

**********

An hour later of screaming and thrashing, evaluation for Sele and Lenalee's make over came.

"Not bad, you actually look like a girl right now," Komui commented but at a safety distance so Kanda doesn't bound off his chair and attack him.

Lenalee had curled the ends of Kanda's hair and added some light make-up to his face (because he made such a fuss it was hard to apply anymore than lip gloss and mascara).

"Oh, yes and Kanda, you have a special uniform to work in today!" Komui said, happily swirling over to his desk and pulling out a uniform from under a stack of papers.

Sele started laughing hysterically behind him, literally falling off her chair. Kanda glared at the uniform dress disgustedly. Lenalee made a couple of coughs to hide her laughter.

"Fuck you, I am not wearing dress!! Wear that yourself, are you kidding me!!?!" Kanda got up, taking Mugen out of its container, ready to kill. A hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back onto his seat.

A figure jumped up above him and landed on his lap. She turned and sat and faced Kanda. "Now, Nee-san, this is for the mission," she lectured, pointing one figure at him. "Plus who would recognize you in a dress. Everyone knows that, Kanda Yuu would kill anyone that mentions the idea of him wearing dress, likely for him to wear one in the first place. Come on, you won't have to face that after this, ne?" Sele tried to convince Kanda, explaining things in course of life terms.

"Che, I am not wearing that!"

"Then we'll have to use force." Sele started unbuttoning his coat.

Crimson blush filled his face. "Let go of me, you idiot!" He grabbed at her arm, frantically trying to pull her off him. Except he forgot Sele was pretty strong herself.

Seeing that this was a chance of a lifetime, Komui and Lenalee jumped to help. He felt his coat get pulled off him in seconds.

"Do we take off his pants too?" Sele asked, still sitting in a rather awkward position on Kanda's lap. _Does she have any pride? _

"Nah, I think he can wear that under the skirt," Komui deducted. He really wanted to kill those 2 right now but Lenalee had done the smart thing of taking Mugen from his possession while Sele still had him captured.

Komui placed the black uniform in Sele's hands. He patted her head. "All up to you," Komui grinned.

Uh oh, here goes ACT 2 of the battle.

**********

Kanda climbed onto the boat tiredly in his new styles. He slumped down onto the seat of the rowboat; his entire body ached over the battle for dominance earlier.

Sele waved good bye to Komui and jumped in as well, earning her place next to Kanda.

"Next destination is France, my dear Nee-sama," she smiled, happy over her win against Kanda.

Kanda was so annoyed he wasn't even surprised when she smiled. For the girl whose known to mask no emotions, laughing, smiling, crying, and etc..... are rare.

He glared at her. She smiled in return. When she's exploding in happiness, it's hard to beat her with a glare.

He smacked on the back of the head and sighed.

"Do you have any pride in you? You just tried to strip a guy."

"What's 'pride'?"

Great.

**********

"Ow," Sele said, rubbing the back of her head. With the cost of her strength, she was not very fast or flexible at all.

They sat in some first class room in the train heading for Saragon. Kanda stared out the window at the passing towns and houses. The sun had set, leaving the sky in a dark shade of lavender, not yet completely dark in the summer night.

"Kanda, remember not to put your hands too close to your eyes, you'll rub the mascara off," Sele warned him, seeing he was somewhat in Dreamland right now.

"I know, shut up, don't remind me!!" he shouted at her. He needn't be reminded of the hell he went through because of these.

He felt a warm hand touch the corner of his right eye. He flinched back on contact. She stood in front of him with her thumb pointed at him. A dark smudge smeared on the surface.

"See, look what I told you," she lectured him, "Lenalee will be mad if you don't come back in perfect condition."

"Yeah, whatever," Kanda replied. His face was pink, remembering the tug-a-war they had earlier with his clothes.

The awkward situation bursted when their finder called. "We'll be arriving at our station soon."

"Thank you." Even with her blank expressive-less face, she was polite and well trained in etiquette. Thank General Tiedoll for that.

As they hustled off the train, Kanda took notice of the strangers staring at them. There was one person at every corner at least, sneaking away into the shadows as he noticed. This town was weird alright.

"Kanda, did you see that?" Sele whispered to him, both of them trying to escape the crowd at the station.

He nodded. They were being watched. He could almost feel the eyes boring down on him.

They finally exited the bustling station and walked out into the streets. Sele turned around surprised.

"Where's Finder-san?' she asked, peering back into the crowd in the busy station. It was hard to recognize who was who in that bunch of humans.

They continued to wait for their finder in front of the train station, hoping he would find his way out to them.

A finger tapped Kanda on the shoulder. Both of them turned. A pair of men, in their 20s or so looked at them woozily.

"Hey, you two going somewhere? Wanna come play with us?" one of the men asked. A vein popped on Kanda's head. He almost forgot why they went through so much to get all this on him. He heard Sele giggle next to him.

"Get the hell away from me," he glared. They flinched and backed away. Apparently his death glare still works even in this clown costume.

"Sheesh, we were just asking!" they snapped back before jogging away in fear. Kanda made an 'hmph'. _Wow, his day was so going his way._

The small held back laughter continued next to him. He glared down at her.

"You were just 'hit on', weren't you?" Sele managed to say in between small burst of giggles. "General Tiedoll told me about that."

That fired his present anger even more. "Shut up!" he hissed. Suddenly, a scream emitted from the station. The two of them buoyed through the crowd, heading for the circle of gathering people.

As they entered the area, Sele gasped.

There in the middle of the circle was their finder. His legs and arms were covered in cuts and bruises. His mouth was gaping open as if he seen his worse nightmare. Kanda and Sele bent down to examine their finder. There was one cut on his throat that had led to the final blow to his death.

"Looks like someone's one step ahead." Kanda observed for any substantial evidence of an akuma.

"How this happen?" Sele asked to the air. As she put her hand on the dead finder's hand, a sharp object cut into her finger.

She pulled her finger back. A blatant cut lay on her index finger. She put it to her mouth, stopping as much blood from exiting the wound as much as possible. Kanda didn't seem to notice since he was concentrated on the finder.

Her eyes reverted back to his hand again; the light off a silver string crossed her eyes. More bright this time, she took her gloves out of her pocket, and placed them on before touching the metal cord.

Police calls sounded behind them and she placed the cord in her pocket and grabbed Kanda's hand. "Come one, we have to go." Both of entered the crowd again, using it as a cover to shield their getaway.

"This is the god-knows-what persons! Oh, I'm scared. Why is this happening to us?"

"The police keep saying that there's a serial killer on the loose. There's no way it'd take them this long to catch him. This city must be cursed!"

"I'm moving to my brother's house in Paris tomorrow, I can't stay here any longer! I don't want to hide all day for a serial killer!"

"Kanda, could it be an akuma?" Sele asked quietly, grabbing onto his coat sleeve to keep up to his fast pace.

"I don' know yet. But it's not a Level One. It's probably a Level Two hiding somewhere in the city, waiting to strike."

"I'm hungry." Kanda glared at her. She remained stone faced, staring back. He sighed. _This was hopeless_. At least he grabbed the Biz Card from the finder before they left.

"Hurry up, we're gonna find an inn." He pulled her along, half dragging because she had to stop around in front of every food shop they passed.

After walking for sometime, they finally crossed a decent looking hotel.

"Two rooms, please," he ordered at the front desk in the inn. A rather large and motherly woman turned and faced them.

"I'm sorry but we only have 3 rooms open and 2 are reserved for a family coming in. Do you think one would do," she glanced at Sele and Kanda, "since you're both girls?"

Oh yeah, he was a _girl_ now. "It's fine," he replied, trying to sound polite.

"Grand! Now, may I ask your names and how long you're staying here at Gerald's Inn?" she smiled at them happily.

"Susana and Elli Howard, nice to meet you. We'd like to stay for 2 day 3 nights please," Sele spoke up. Kanda gave her an annoyed look.

"'Susana and Elli.....'?" he whispered to her silently. She held up a small sheet of paper in her hands. Kanda took it and read it.

_Mission Vital~_

_Do not burn! You guys are going as Susana and Elli Howard. As sisters, and Kanda, don't you dare take your disguise off when you get there! Keep watch of any sign of Innocence. _

_Remember Kanda; don't take your make-up and etc...Off! _

_Komui~_

He crumpled the damn note with anger and chucked it at the nearest trash can. _Damn you Komui! _

"Susana nee-chan, come on, we got our room," Sele said, using her fake acting voice of a 'sweet little sister'.

Sele dragged him with her up the stairs and to their room. This is gonna be one heck of a night.

Sele thanked the lady before entering the room. She jumped and flopped on top of the bed, sighing.

"Kanda, you can have bed if you want."

"I'm not gonna fight with a girl, you can take it."

"Eh, but you're older Nee-sama."

"Don't start sporting that crap with me."

Arms flung around his neck. "We used to sleep together before," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's when you used to follow me around like some lost puppy and sneak into my room at night. I am not going back there," he replied flatly. Those days before were worse than hell. Reminding him just annoyed him more.

She laughed lightly at his comment. Kanda looked at her from the corner of his eye. He actually liked her laugh when it's a laugh of pure joy, not laughing at him for some god forsaken reason. It was clear, like small bells in the wind.

"You not going to shower are you?" she asked as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"And?" he replied, irritated.

"Komui said you can't wash the make-up off." She stared back at him with her regular monotone expression.

"I don't care what he says."

"So, we walk out tomorrow and the nice lady sees a man and a girl walk out of the room. What wicked thoughts do you think will cross her head?"

He stopped. "Che." That damn brat is just too manipulative isn't she? _I thought she didn't know these things?_ Looks like Tiedoll went more than just telling her about relationships. Augh, he was extremely stiff from riding in a train all night, too. He was totally gonna kill Komui when they get back.

He turned back around and found she's already asleep. On the bed. Looks like he'll inhabit the floor.

That is, his aching body was yearning for the bed. So, how will he choose?

"Damnmit!" he cussed silently. Since he's gone this far to be a girl, why not go farther. He unbuttoned and took the girl uniform off him. He wished he could use Mugen and chop it into pieces right now.

He gently slipped into the bed. He'll think of an excuse in the morning. His sleepy eyes immediately shut as he hit the bed.

* * *

**End Note~** Good move Kanda! So, what will morning bring? We will know next chapter! And we see that Sele and Kanda had amazingly fun times in the past. Or so Sele interprets. Anyway, see you next time! I'll try to update as fast as possible! Bye!

**P.S. ~** The story is told in third person POV, just so you know but it kinda leans towards Kanda's POV more than Sele's.


	3. 3rd SONG London Bridge is Falling Down

**Me~** Sorry for the weird chapter title but I couldn't resist. I mean, come on, they're in France! Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter and thank you for reading. Remember, this is 2 years ago, so Kanda is 16 and Hana is 14. Remember, Allen did not come yet!

I do not own D. Gray man.

* * *

**Chapter: 3~ London Bridge is Falling Down**

* * *

_KANDA POV_

This was warm. I sighed and snuggled in a bit more. I'm glad I wore a shirt underneath that disgusting uniform. I blinked. Where was I.....?

"Kanda...."

I looked down. She stared back up at me, gold meeting blue. I realized my arms were around her. I flew back, jumping off the bed like a bullet. "!!"

"That was a slight exaggeration on your part there Kanda. I'm not contagious or anything," she said, peeking from the side of the bed.

"$%&*$" I muttered under my breath, my face burning up. I looked away from her. _What was I doing earlier?_ Ugh, how would I know?

"What colorful language," she observed, "Now I hope we didn't wake anyone up from your sarcastic arousing."

"Che." What a hell of an awakening that was. I got up slowly from the floor. My finger pulled through my hair, freeing the knots that had developed overnight.

I knew this mission wasn't gonna be good. From the minute the bastard had an idea of me as a girl. He better have his coffin ready when I get back there.

"Ow." I turned my head to her faint cry. She was digging into her pocket, pulling out a thin silver wire that was now covered with fresh blood. She began mumbling to herself about 'hurt', 'curses', 'that akuma'.

"What the hell's that?" I asked, moving over to her, who was still sitting on the bed. She lifted the cord so I could see.

"I found it on the body."

"And you didn't say anything?" I asked, annoyed.

"I forgot." I really wanted to punch her now, but held back. She ignored my violent aura and continued to stare at the string. "It's sharp." No, duh, if it cut you that badly.

"Dump it."

"Huh?" she looked up, slight surprise emitting from her stony face.

"We just have to find that akuma and Innocence. We may have confirmed that this is the weapon but that's about all the use of it. Trash it."

She gloomed out, but willingly got up and dropped in the trash can near the door. "By the way, Kanda, your curls came out. And the mascara is running," she pointed at me.

"I'm washing them off. I don't need it."

"Eh, is that so? Let us confirm that when we walk out of this room."

I twitched. The urge to whip out Mugen and dice her became very hard to resist. I glared at her, threatening her death in with my eyes. She was the only one alive that was stupid enough to be unable to perceive that.

"Are you going to risk it?" she inquired, obviously trying to torment me, yet again. I growled slightly. She ignored my façade altogether.

"I take that as a no. So, let's get to work," she said to me her sweet acting voice, a devious smile of a future victory spreading on her face.

"Damn you," was the last words before I was dragged to the bathroom.

* * *

_SELE POV_

"Don't be loud," I warned, covering his mouth. "That would lead to much suspicious, no?" I received another infamous glare.

I moved closer to put on the black ink on the brush, which Lenalee almost threatened me, to make sure to bring. As I moved closer he moved back, almost falling over. I stared at him.

"What?"

"Don't go so close." I gave him an expression of question.

"How am I supposed to put it on then?" I said, tipping my head slightly to one side, emphasizing my point. He 'Che'd under his breath. Kanda is weird like that sometimes.

"Alas, I guess we might go out and have everyone admit we are in some af-"a hand slapped over my mouth before I finished. I heard a snarl behind me.

"Just shut up and get done."

_Funny, Kanda, funny_. I sighed and begun where I left off.

"It's getting in my eye," he complained harshly.

"No, it's not."

"You suck at this."

"I know. Please save your complaints for the court." He glared into my eyes. I stared back. We were locked into that eyeing fight for three minutes until there was a loud bang at the door. Both of us nearly tripped in surprise.

"Stay here," I commanded seriously. He waited on the stool he was sitting on in the bathroom while I closed the door behind me. I answered the knock (bang).

"Hello?" I said groggily, feigning a just awoken girl. It was the mistress from the yesterday.

"Oh, good morning, dear, did I wake you? Sorry. I brought your breakfast," she beamed. She peeked around inside. "Where's your sister?"

"She's in the bathroom. Nee-san is more of a morning person than I am," I said, putting on a small sheepish smile. She nodded.

"Here is your breakfast. Enjoy," she smiled. I took the two trays from her cart. She must be delivering breakfast to all the roomers. "Good day," said quietly. I turned, leaving the door open for now, since my hands were full.

I felt it; the distortion of wind force behind me. I moved to side, a black sharp arm cut my side. I had just barely missed a fatal blow. I dropped to my knees, putting the food down. _I was careless_. A Level 2 replaced the woman at the door, its big mouth laughing hysterically.

"I didn't think exorcists were so dumb. This won't be fun!" he laughed, his extendable arms stretching over, trying to end my life again. I jumped around, missing the dangerous spears.

Kanda must have heard the commotion since he came out. Right when a spear was aimed fairly close to him. I pushed him away, my arm receiving a deep cut in return.

"Akuma!" The window smashed, shards of glass flying in.

* * *

_KANDA POV_

That idiot! Moron! Retard! "I heal faster than you, you idiot!"

"Reflex!" she shouted over the fight. The fact, she decided she was some hero. _Wow. And look at her_. Drips of blood splashed on the tiles as we ran from roof to roof.

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she was suffering from some Martyr complex.

One good thing about this is I can fight without that ugly uniform because I took advantage of the confusion and sliced it. One down. And I washed the make up off in the bathroom while she was out. Two down.

Next, the akuma.

"Kanda, you didn't wash off the stuff did you?" she asked bluntly, as if reading thoughts. I turned away. She turned at me. "Lenalee's gonna kill me. Then you."

"In your dreams." I could hear its stupid laughter in the back, gaining on us. We separated our route as one of its black spear arms shot down between us.

We came to a slight dead end. Both of us turned around to face the akuma.

"Die exorcist!" it screamed, launching its long extendable arms at us. We moved away, dodging them, but out of the dust, they reverted direction, coming at us once again.

"Shit!" I blocked it with Mugen. Between the akuma and the dust, it's hard to make out what happened to that idiot. _Oh well, she'll live._

Its arm attacked again. I dodged and jumped into the dust to find its origin. The small flicker of flame sent me backwards. I landed on a rooftop and watch the dust explode into flames.

"What were you trying to do, kill me?" I turned around to face blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, you found me." I found you a while ago, stupid.

"If you're gonna make an explosion, make it when I'm away."

"But the Kanda I know is best at running away." I swipe at her. She moved back. "Kyuu~, you don't have to take the offense so quickly."

"Shut up," I glared coldly. She nodded off, looking back at the charred battle scene. There was a giant hole in one of the walls and everything within 6ft was blackened.

"Komui will pay for that," she said, full of carefree to her latest success in bombing an akuma. The last time she tried that, it demolished more than just a wall (a collision of 3 buildings). Using large dust particles as ignition was stupid since dust can spread to god knows how far.

In a snap of instinct both of them backed up together, back to back. Two akuma flew down I front of each of us. Both were Level 2.

"Hah, exorcists! This will be a good pass time!" The akuma flew at us. Both of us jumped into the air, avoiding them.

"Winners can control the other for one day," she shouted over the clashing. That's a stupidest prize I've ever heard but I wasn't gonna loose to that idiot.

"Like hell you can be as fast as me." And the battle begins. Each one of us taking on one akuma.

"I can."

"Can't."

"Can, too." One vein bursted on my head at her annoying phrases. I directed my anger at the akuma so I wouldn't loose concentration. Probably what she wants.

"Shut up, you damn idiot!!"

An explosion blew up behind me. Here we go again. I guess this can be revenge on Komui too, having her discharge blasts one after another. Half this city would be in ruins within an hour. _Hah, beat that Komui._

* * *

Within 5 minutes, both akuma were dead. That's probably because Sele kept irritating Kanda and he slashed at the thing like someone out of an asylum but that's beside the point.

"I win," Kanda boasted proudly.

"By 7 seconds," Sele pouts silently.

"Win is still a win." Sele sighed, hoping she may have been able to use Kanda as her slave for a day. Oh shoot. And she thought of the idea too. Double shoot.

On contrary, Kanda was totally thinking what use someone like her would make of. She was unbelievably impossible, and wild, and stupid, and clueless. So what to do with her....

And Kanda's brain thinks of a brilliant idea. Indeed, but disaster is about to follow.

* * *

**End Note~** Ok, so what is the idea our genius (not) 16 yr old Kanda thought up? Heaven know, I don't even know yet. That doesn't sound good and I'm the authoress. Ok, enough of me-bashing, see you next chap.

**P.S.~** Poll!! New!! On my profile!! Go!! Now!! I said right now!!

_Allen~ Who's winning?_

_Kanda~ Yeah, tell us._

_Me~ Wow, you guys, you're getting beaten up by Lenalee._

_Allen and Kanda~ What?!?!_

_Me~ If you want to know why Lenalee's in this, go to my profile! *imitates Yoshi*_


	4. 4th SONG Rain Drops on Roses

**Me~** I'm being rushed to finish this and DAMN YOU SCHOOL! My teachers thought it was a _great idea_ to pile us projects to finish because they thought we'd be _so bored_ over break. I have a life!! *sobs*

Kanda is 16; Sele is 14 and sorry for my weird outburst.

I do not own D. Gray man.

* * *

**Chapter: 4~ Rain Drops on Roses**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure those akuma weren't the ones that were killing the finders and civilians."

"That's obvious."

Our two exorcists are now on the road again, looking for another inn. It's best not to stay somewhere that has their room slightly destroyed by you, right?

Sele sighed again, lunging the radio and stuff behind her. They had gone to the police station to retrieve the finder's things and send the body back to the Order. _It's only proper to send the body back to where he had worked so hard for_, Sele had said. Sele has to carry it all since Kanda said so.

Good strength never meant great stamina. Like he cared.

"Where are we going?" Sele asked tiredly, "I'm hungry." About the 18th time she asked, not that he was counting. Kanda felt his anger rise up again. Even if he had command over her actions for one day, her mouth never listened. "Kanda~"

"Shut up Orokashii, I'm trying to think," Kanda shouted at her irritatingly. Really, he has been thinking about the akuma that was on the loose. Not that he could conclude much from the small evidence.

"Oh, I didn't know you could meditate walking."

Now she was trying to annoy the crap out of him because she lost. Great. He twitched, holding in the will to slash Mugen at her.

Finally, they walked by a decent looking hotel and entered. Well, in their current condition, there's probably no use saying he's a girl anymore. Secretly, you don't know how happy Kanda is about that.

"2 rooms for Kanda Yuu and Sele Howe, 2 day and 3 nights please," Sele said to the man in the front desk. He quickly scribbled down the info and showed them to their rooms.

This time, Sele was dragged up the stairs by Kanda since she was gonna fall off anytime with all the heavy stuff on her back.

"Aah! That was tiring," she sighed, cuddling up on the bed.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Kanda threatened menacingly. She gave him the puppy eyes.

"I'm your slave, Master. It's only natural I stay with you till the end," she said innocently, putting in all her drama sweetness. It sent a shiver down his spine hearing it from her. Oh, what she can do......

"Like I care, get out!" he barked, booting her out of his room and slamming the door in her face. Seeing there was no way she could go back in to annoy him, she sighed and reentered her room.

Her stomach grumbled as she sat on the bed. _Oh, I used up most of my energy earlier._

Since this inn didn't seem to have (enough) food for her. She went out to buy some. She wasn't the type that likes to be on a leash so she didn't bother to tell Kanda. It's not the first time either. Plus, she'd just get booted out again, likely.

"Ow," she cried out silently, rubbing her arm. The wound had been cleaned and bandaged but it still stung for some reason. Maybe I should go see a doctor.

The streets were rather quiet now that it was dinner time and everyone was inside. Thinking about food made her hungrier. She looked around the diners and cafés, trying to find a place suited to her tastes. She shivered, chilled by the night mist setting in.

Minutes later, she walked out of a market, with a paper bag filled with (tons of) food. She bit into a roll and finished it in seconds. It's natural, don't be surprised. She has a parasitic Innocence after all. You should have seen Kanda's face when he first saw her eat.

'_...exorcist, that's her.....'_

She stopped and looked back. She was sure she heard voices. Or not. Only an empty street greeted her eyes. Shrugging, she turned back around and walked back.

'_....tonight.....it will be tonight....'_

* * *

_KANDA POV_

Nice, the idiot just upped and left without a word. Typical. I stared at the barren room. At least she could have a left note or something. _God dammit, where'd she go now?_

"Oh, Kanda, what are you doing in my room?"

I jumped, surprised, and turned around. She stood there, holding a bag of groceries. So, she has the strength to carry food but not the radio.

"I was checking on you," I said, glancing at her giant bag of food. No need to ask where she just went.

"Want some?" she asked, holding out the bag.

"No, I ate."

"Sheesh, Kanda, if you don't eat properly, you'll become a bone chicken."

"Like you should be talking," I argued. I'm the one is twice your weight. And height. _Where does all the food she eats go?_

"Oh well, here you go," she handed me a sandwich and pushed me out into the halls. "I get to kick you out this time, hah." With that, she closed the door.

I wanted to punch a hole in the door so bad. _This brat....!_

If only I could hate her.

* * *

'Contact me if you find any Innocence, ok? And be careful, you two.'

"Yeah, yeah," Kanda replied. He had reported to Komui what had happened to them recently. Komui didn't seem to have much clue either.

'By the way Kanda, you still have your disguise on, right?'

He urked, knowing that _that_ is long gone somewhere in the trash already. "...."

'Kanda? Lenalee wants to know.' Oh shoot, what's he suppose to do?

"I do," Kanda lied uncertainly. These are times when you put your life on first in your list.

'Good!' Komui replied, sounding a little too happy. 'See ya when you guys are done.' And the other line clicked off.

Yep, Kanda is definitely not gonna live long when Lenalee sees him.

On the other side, Sele is sleeping very peacefully, unknown to the danger that will pose when the two return to the Black Order.

Nor does the two know of the danger just outside their windows.

_**Crash~**_

A loud crashing of glass echoed from across his wall. He flew out of his bed and out the hall. _It was from the idiot's room._

He knocked roughly on the door. No answer. He tried the knob only to find it locked shut. He started pounding hard on the poor door. _Ugh, that stupid retard!_ He slammed open the wooden door in fury.

The curtain flapped in the wind coming from the window. He ran into the room, looking around. She was nowhere.

Shards of glass covered with blood lay on her bed and floor. There were some scenes of resistance as the floor and walls had black scars on it, as if burnt.

He looked out the broken window. It was dark outside but with some light provided with the street lamps he could a figure on the roof across. No, two.

'_You want her, don't you, exorcist?_' There it was, even if his face cannot he seen, it was surely and akuma. He glared at it as it waved a small girl in its hands, pale hair shimmering in the pale light.

He didn't bother to answer as he dived out the window at it, his katana already drawn out and activated. The akuma flew back, avoiding his slash.

'_It seems you do,_' it snickered. '_She was one tough cookie, burning my hand_.'

Kanda was too furious to bother with talking to it since it was gonna die anyway. It blocked his attack with his arm. He saw it, covered with lines of sharp silver strings. _This is the one_.

'_Now, don't be so rash. Let's play a game, exorcist. I'll give you one day to find this girl exorcist here. If you don't, she dies,'_ it said manically, giving a high pitched laughter.

"I'll just kill you here," he replied, Mugen glowing in his hands.

'_Not so fast, I'm afraid.'_ Two Level Two akumas jumped out from the shadows in front of him. He growled the new obstacles in his way. _'It's been a while since I had some fun. Just killing can be so boring sometimes, no competition,_' it shrugged. Its clawed hands squeezed around her neck. Sele coughed, blood coming out. It seems she did some major resistance before getting dragged out.

It was definitely a Level Three if it had control over lesser akuma. Kanda's eyes burned in rage as he attacked the two Level Twos.

As he fought, the akuma took the time and fled under the night's cover.

What a mess this has become.

* * *

**End Note~** Kanda, you suck. You let Sele get hurt and get kidnapped!! God, I wrote this too. I'm bashing myself here. Oh well, see you next chapter. *faints from lack of sleep*

**P.S.** The poll ended. And Lenalee won.

_Me~ You guys got beat up by a girl. You should be ashamed of yourselves._

_Allen and Kanda~ Shut up._

_Me~ Whatever. I got a new poll and it's for our happy-pill addicted bunny._

_Lavi~ Me!!_

_Me~ We get to go girly and discuss Lavi's hair._

_Lavi~ Huh?_

_Me~ And dress him up as a maid!! *smiles brightly*_

_Lavi~ What!?_

_Me~ See it on my profile!! _


End file.
